Some electronic devices can be used to display information to a user. For example, some electronic devices can display documents or other content on a display. Displayed information can be provided in one of several sizes, as determined from a scale factor applied to the information. In some cases, a scale factor used can be very small, such that it is difficult for a user to decipher some of the displayed information. Instead of forcing a user to re-scale all of the displayed information, some devices can allow users to overlay a fixed-size magnification tool or loupe over the displayed information so that portions of the information located in a region underneath the loupe are magnified (e.g., the portions are displayed with a larger scale factor). However, such loupes are generally provided without respect to the type of information they are magnifying, and have a single shape (e.g., a circle).